


Hidden In Color

by Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone



Series: Might Not seem like Much At First [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Flashbacks, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Moving Tattoo(s), Multi, Swearing, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone/pseuds/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone
Summary: Lance has appeared after two months of missing in the middle of a mission. The paladin have no idea where he's been except small flashbacks and tattoos lining his skin. The paladins are in for a surprise has Lance's past months reveal themselves





	Hidden In Color

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy  
> I got this idea when I was reading the Dark elements series. I kinda stole the familiars from it but if ya want if you liked this go and check this out.

~••~•~

Gathering in the infirmary, the four paladins stared worriedly and slightly confused at their last teammate in the pod, his face relaxed and free of worry or pain they originally saw.

The princess was in the control room watching for any enemy ships and Coran was fiddling with the pod that hosted their fellow paladin.

"Lance shall wake in a few ticks" Coran stated as the pod's slid open. They all rushed forward to catch their friend, as he stumbled out of the pod and slumped limply landing in Hunk's arms.

Lance groaned and he cracked his eyes open.

"Hey, what's going on now?" Lance questioned but was cut off by Hunk engulfing him into his chest. 

"Lance!" Pidge cried wedging herself between the two friends and clasping her arms tightly around the Brunet's waist.

Hunk released him after a few, and the others greeted him as well. 

"It's awesome to see you guys to, but didn't we just see each other earlier?" Lance asked his eyebrow raised and the room went silent.

"Lance what was the last thing you remember?" Shiro asked a little startled stepping back from him.

"Uh... Taking down the Galra ship and flying Blue back to the castle. Why?"

A sound of pain rippled through the air as Hunk squeezed Lance to his chest again.

" Well the wormhole was messed up pretty bad, probably by the Galra and we all were shot out individually except for Shiro and Keith." Pidge cut in "We all congregated back here eventually but you-" 

" Dude, you have been missing for a couple of months and we couldn't find you anywhere. We found your armour and Bayard on a really freaky planet but, you were nowhere to be found. You scared the crap out of me, of us. We were all seriously -" 

"Hunk" Shiro interrupted laying his prosthetic hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry?" Lance said rubbing the back of his neck

"You have nothing to apologize for, my boy, We are just glad your back healthy as a pack of Yelmores." 

A chuckle sounded from the pathway and everyone turned to see Allura standing there.

"Hey princess," Lance winked flirt " miss me?"

"Yes, I did but hearing your time away from us was forgotten for I'm saddened to believe we will never know what the colorful markings on your back are from that Coran and I saw when he dressed you for the pod" She replied and Lance's eyebrows crunched up in confusion.

"What markings are you talking about, princess?" Keith asked grabbing onto Lance's shoulders and spun him around.

"Hey! Hands off Mullet" Lance said pushing at Keith's hands, his face turning red.

"Lance would you mind us taking a look?" Shiro asked laying a hand on Keith's shoulder and pulling him back gently from Lance.

Lance's face reddened more as he nodded, slightly turning around. The white body suit was unzipped halfway and pulled down and gasps sounded in the room as his dark skin was revealed.

"Lance! You got a tattoo?" Hunk cried out,  Keith laughed and Lance jerked.

"What! No!" He cried and he spun trying to get a glimpse of the marking.

"That's weird" Allura stated and Lance paused to look up at the princess. "That was where I saw the marking but the marking is different. Wasn't it Coran?" She said and Coran nodded in agreement.

"Princess, tattoos aren't known for moving or changing" Shiro said gazing back at the tattoo resting own his fellow paladin's lower back. 

"What is it a tattoo of? It has to be something awesome if I would ever mess with my perfect skin." 

" Lance," Keith said and chuckled again " You seriously got a tattoo of three kittens on you? Seriously?"

Pidge was snickering in the corner but Lance choose to ignore them both.

"Wait" Lance cut in between Keith's laughter "What was there princess?" 

"It looked like a species we had on Altea except it didn't have scales like the one you showed." Coran said and pulled up a picture of huge lizard like creature with purple eyes.

" You had a dragon, and it turned into kittens?" Pidge asked still slightly laughing but intrigued. They bowed back down to their computer muttering about magic space changing tattoos.

Lance blinked. 

Shiro laid a hand on his shoulder. " How about you go and get washed up. Dinner should be ready soon and we'll talk more than. Okay?" Nodding Lance sulked off to his quarters.

 

~•~•~•~

Slipping out of his clothing he stepped into the heated water and sighed, leaning his head on the tile. He subconsciously rubbed his hand along his lower back. His head was pounding.

_"You came back I see" a raspy voice sounded and Lance looked up from the weapon in his yellow hue coloured hand. The creature held, a hand held machine in its clenched fist, as it looked at him with green eyes that reminded Lance of a cat._

_"Yea Curry I'm back. I need another favor"_

Groaning he opened his eyes.

_What The Hell Was That?_

Shaking his head and figuring he'll tell Shiro later he lathered soap onto his hands and went to wash his chest when he let out a screech.

" The flying fuck!" There on his chest was a snake tattoo barely over the size of his fist curling together under his left nipple. The reptilian was raven black with green streaks down its back.

" I thought they said kittens. That don't look like a freaking kitten to me!" 

Finishing washing the sweat and grime off himself he kept a close eye on the tattoo occupying his chest as he got dressed.

 

~•~•~•~

 

"Wait what!" Pidge's voice cut in for the third time after Lance barged in.

Lance sighed.

"I thought you said it was kittens?" Lance said again freaking out. " I have a snake making its sweet olé home on my freaking chest! A snake! " 

"Okay, calm down Lance we'll figure this out" Shiro stated. 

Keith crossed his arms and raised a eyebrow at Lance unconvinced. "I won't believe till I see it" 

Lance growled under his breathe before ripping his shirt off, over his head and pointed at the occupant on his chest.

" I thought you said just a snake Lance?" Coran asked pointing at the tattoo.

Lance looked down and screeched at the sight. The snake was still there curled together but there was a black and white striped kitten curled underneath the reptile's head.

"That- That wasn't there in the shower!" 

"Its so cute!" Hunk said smiling.

"Hunk, buddy I have a freaking moving tattoos on my chest and so if you will, stop saying its cute. Its not cute its creepy!"

"Everyone! Calm down" Shiro demanded "Lance, do you remember anything yet of where you were?"

Oh yeah the memory in the shower.

"Yea but I don't think its gonna help us at all" 

"Just - Let's see."

Lance retold everything he could remembered and Shiro sighed.

Laying his head in his hands, Shiro rubbed his face once before looking at Lance.

"This might be good news or bad news. The good news is we might be able to find the guy you saw and get some answers. The bad news is that -"

" You might still owe that favor or even more than one" Allura finished for him walking down the steps to stand by the black paladin.

Allura opened her mouth to continue when Lance felt a tickling sensation at his lower back.

Snorting he arched his back.

"Lance, buddy" Hunk asked concerned. "Are you okay" 

"Um... I don't know -" Breaking off because of the tingling was making its way to his front and up his chest stopping where the tattoos rested.

Gasps sounded around the room as Lance looked down to see an raven black kitten curled around the striped one.

"The Hell" Keith's voice rang through the silent room.

"Did anyone else just saw that or was it just me?" Hunk whispered.

Lance opened his mouth to answer when alarms sounded.

"Paladins! To your lions!" 

 

~•~•~•~

 

Lance wasn't sure how it happened. Not exactly.

One minute he's helping Keith and Pidge extract prisoners of the Galra ship and into the castle, the next he's cornered and a dozen Galra were aiming their weapons at him with a child cowering behind him.

Lance was knelt behind crates  shots ringing overhead and his Bayard gripped tightly in his hands.

Keith was yelling at him over the comms to hurry his ass up.

"Keith, I could use some back up here. I got a kid and about twelve Galra pointing their guns at us."

Keith swears before confirming he'll be there as soon as he can and shuts of the radio.

"Drop you weapons and surrender, your surrounded."

"How many times have I heard that" Lance mutters to himself. 

Gazing over the crates he takes aim and takes out five before ducking back down. The child was tucked against the crate all four arms wrapped around her pale yellow body.

Blue eyes filled with tears gazed at him and Lance felt his heart tighten. This child doesn't deserve this.

A tickling sensation erupts from Lances chest then suddenly there is a massive growing black mass in front of him.

Lance's first though was

"Please don't eat me!"

The mass turned towards Lance  and he realizes its the identical snake he saw earlier on his chest, its yellow eyes piercing as it seemed to snorted.

The snake turns away and shoots towards the Galra with as a green and black blur.

Crunching and screams of pain fill the air and Lance winced as the child flinched, raising its hands to the side of its head supposedly covering its ears and whimpered.

Suddenly there was silence and Lance poked his head over the crate to see the alley cleared all for the snake. No bodies or anything to suggest a fight.

Did the snake eat them?

Blinking Lance stood, the snake snapped its head towards him. Walking forward Lance reached his hands towards the snake and it tilted its head almost curiously.

Lance stepped closer till his hand brushed barely against its rough skin.

"Lance!" The snake jerked around hissing and Lance yelped. "No girl that's Keith! He's a friend." The snake froze and Lance rubbed the snake's head as he walked around it to look upon a pale Keith.

"Lanc-Lance" Keith's voice was shaky. "What the hell is tha-" a child's whimpered snapped him back to what was originally the problem.

Lance jogged back to the crates to cradle the child too his chest. "We got to go! I'll explain on the way."

 

~•~•~•~

 

Arriving back at the castle, the snake shrank back down to its tattoo size and slid back on Lance. The child's name was Auers and found her family aboard the castle. Now the paladins were gathered in the command room.

"So the snake was an actually live snake!" Hunk squeaked and Lance nodded. He was so still confused of what the hell actually happened and he would have been certain it was a hallucination if it wasn't for Keith staring at his chest where the snake was last seen curled.

"So does the other tattoos do that to or is just that one? Will the snake try to eat you when your asleep? Will It try to eat me in my-"

"I- I really don't know" Lance tried to cut in.

"Hunk" Praise Shiro for that, Lance was starting to get a headache again -

 

_"Well, what can you exchange with me for your next one?" Lance sighed as he shifted his weight to the other foot leaning lightly against the cool wall._

_"I don't know yet but-"_

_"How about a secret" She asked purple eyes wide around her crinkled skin as she stepped forwarding her breathe ragged and in his face._

_"Secret?" Lance asked trying not to offend her by resisting the urge leaning backwards "Why?"_

_"Secrets are secrets for a reason, you know." She replied and Lance sighed_

_"Fine."_

" Lance! Lance buddy come on!" A slap landed on his and he groaned.

"Lance!" Hunk cried out as Shiro steadily helped him sit up.

"Ow" 

"What the heck was that Lance. One second your talking the next your falling over mumbling and groaning." Keith demanded.

"Urg, uh Shiro?" Lance rasped out " I remembered something"

Immediately questions sprouted out around Lance.

"Hey guys lets give him a minute" Shiro crouched in front of him "Let's get you situated better, grab the princess and you can tell all of us at once. Okay?"

Nodding, Keith dashed out of the room to receive the princess and Coran. Lance rubbed his head a dull pounding the only thing left of the headache.

_Secret? What secret did I tell her? And what did I want? Was it the tattoos? Or was it something else?_

"Lan- Lance you okay Buddy? " Hunk's grip brought him back from the thoughts going through his head.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm just thinking"

"That's never a good sign" Pidge commented from her corner not even looking up at them.

"Ha ha ha very funny gremlin" Lance shot back pishing the invading though hits away. Pidge finally lifted her head to stick her tongue out at him.

" Ohh so childish gremlin" Lance teased.

"Mhm, you must be rubbing off on me" She teased back and Lance gasped as he laid his hands on his chest. "That just broke my heart"

Chuckles filled the air as everyone was happy the banter was back, along with Lance. It was a lonely two months without it.

"You must be feeling better Lance" Shiro said through his chuckles. 

"Yeah, I guess I am"

"Why do we need to know?" Hunk questioned rubbing his neck. "I mean he's here now, safe and sound, why worry about it?"

Shiro sighed. " I wish we could just forget about this just as much as you Hunk, but Lance may have favors, and we can't afford having people seeking revenge while are still fighting Zarkon."

"What was it that you remembered Lance?" Pidge restarted her question from earlier after everyone settled.

" Um well it was not much but there was a older lady leaning in way to into my personal space, let me tell you,  and she asked me what I would do for your "next one" whatever that means and she asked for a secret as an exchange I'm guessing for whatever I wanted."

"What did you tell her?" Keith asked a grimace lining his face. 

"I-I Don't know, Hunk whacked me back, before I could remember. Sorry guys"

Shiro sighed nodding. "Its fine." He stood gazing at everyone "about we all just head to bed we can figure out the rest tomorrow. We have had a long day."

 

~•~•~•~

 

Lance didn't know what to think as he flopped down on his bed limply. He guessed that he wasn't going to get any sleep with the sore muscles pulsing with every movement but he slipped into deep sleep.

_Small pains lined his ankle and raced up his leg as the needle moved swiftly. Lance groaned biting his lip and clenched his fingers into the sheets below him crinkling._

___He laid on a hospital bed, his pant leg rolled up with thin frozen fingers gripping his lower thigh holding it still._

"Will you hold still? I will get this done faster if you would!" The alien, Curry said and Lance screeched as pain shot up his leg.

_"Your not the one with the fucking needle getting shoved in your leg.!"_

_The alien snorted " Your the one that came to me boy, do you want me to stop?"_

_"No keep going but" He jerked again " Be freaking gentle. Jeez!"_

_"You have already paid me what you owed me. And I'm done with your familiar so we are even and completely done with each other."_

_Lance looked down to see the dragon laying stiff on his ankle bone. Lance sat up as the alien put away his tools. Curry continued._

 

_"Well unless of course you come for another. Your next will fill out the extra credits you gave me, so come again soon. No charge required. And remember it will need to rest a few days before it will become active."_

 

 __ _"_ Hey Lance! Lance are you awake ? "Lance jerked awake looking around wildly before realizing that the pounding was from Keith at his door.

He yelled his confirming he was awake.

" Can we come in?" Shiro voice sounded.

"Yeah" Lance said even before he realized that he was just in his boxers.

"Shit!" The door swished open as Lance lunged for his comforter. 

"Are you okay?" Shiro and Keith walked in and Lance face heated. Nodding Shiro sat on the bed gently a few feet from Lance. Keith stayed standing arms crossed but relaxed.

"Allura said she has found something." Shiro said "Something that may help us find out where you've been. She thinks she has found as you called him Curry as you said. His species is a Flanker." 

" She wants all of us to meet her in the Lounge after lunch." Keith eyed Lance's chest as he said this and Lance blushed. Pushing off the wall he was leaning against Keith sat next to Shiro and Lance resisted the urge to squirm.

"But we didn't come here for that news, the princess would have eventually announced that over the comms. We wanted to talk to you about something else." Shiro said rubbing his head embarrassingly. 

"Lance even before you disappeared, Keith and I had been planning on asking you something. But before we could the wormhole malfunctioned and we were separated so we didn't get to. " Shiro said a hopeful smile appeared on his face.

Silence filled the room for a moment tension making Lance restless. 

"You know what fuck it!"

Suddenly Keith pitched toward and Lance's gasped as warm fingers cupped his cheeks and lips smashed against his.

_Holy fuck!_

_No way was one of his crushes kissing him._

Lance thought and reached hesitantly up to cup Keith's cheek, a tickling sensation spreading across his skin where Keith's warm skin touched his.

"Mhm, It seems like someone other than Lance likes you Keith" Shiro said and Lance's mind clicked to the situation.

Jerking away from the lips on his Lance panicked.

_I'm kissing Shiro's boyfriend while he's right there._

"I'm so fucking sorry Shiro, I didn't mean to enjoy that, like at all but Keith is Keith and-" Lips smashed into his cutting him efficiently off and Lance moaned into Shiro's mouth. They separated with a chuckle from Shiro and a reddening blush.

Soft finger tips traced his cheek and the tickling sensation was back.

"The kitten seems to like my touch" Keith murmured staring at Lance's face and Lance blushed harder if that was possible.

"OK what the fuck was that? I thought you two were together? And why-" a finger pushed against his chapped lips and Lance stopped.

"Lance shut up and let us explain." Keith demanded.

"Shut it Mullet, your the one who kissed me in front of his own-"

"Keith, Lance stop please." Shiro interrupted and they both shut up and looked at him. "Lance, like I said before, we have been wanting to do this since before you went missing." 

Keith leaned forward and Lance shuddered at the slight brush of fingers. Lance went to open his mouth when a tongue invaded his mouth.

"This is cute and all but I'm hungry and the princess said that we have to wait for you lovebirds before I can eat." Pidge's voice jolted the three out of their thoughts." So can we go now?" Hunk's giddy cheers echoing around their words.

Lances face turned even redder.

 

~•~•~•~

 

After Lance's blood stopped rushing to his head he walked into the lounge hand in hand with his boyfriend the other one had a arm wrapped his waist. The rest of the team hooted at them while the princess smiled and Coran went on about Altea traditions.

"Okay, what have you found princess. " Shiro asked trying to get the attention off of them

Nodding the princess pulled up a screen showing a alien species that Lance recognized immediately.

"I see you recognized your ' Curry ' friend." Coran commented. "His species home planet is stored right at the end of this solar system. He's a Flanker. His kind is known to be powerful but very peaceful species. It also says they are really hard to come across."

Coran turned back to Lance "It says here that they only show themselves if they feel like someone is worthy of their presence. How did you draw them out?" 

"I - I don't know" Lance shrugged uncertainty lacing  voice.

"It seems that you met two not just once. And one of the ones you met were an Elder. They're even rarer to come across."  

 __"Well I have found where your Curry is. I have been talking to the natives and they gave me coordinates to your friend. Shall we go princess?"

"We shall."

A tickling sensation spread where Shiro's hand was rubbing Lances stomach gently making lance squirm.

 

~•~•~•~

 

Lance hoped he could just get answers then get back to the castle, grab his boyfriends and disappear for a while.

But luck really hated Lance. 

"Ah you have come for your next one time child or have you come for something else?" A voice sounded as Lance's stepped through the ratty curtain followed by Keith and Hunk. 

"What have I said about thoughts like that in my house child?" A woman stood over a fire stirring something green in a pot. "I understand you friends thoughts but I warne-" she paused her stirring. "You don't remember do you?"

She turned and Lance eyes widen his mind going back to the second vision. This was the same woman. Her purple eyes fixed on him.

"Come in, come in, child you must have questions." She demanded, beckoning them in.

"Yo-You can read our minds miss?" Hunk asked and she chuckle. "Yes" was all she said leading them farther into the hut.

"Um, yea sorry, I lost my memories and I don't want  bother you but I'm looking for someone named Curry? May I ask if you know him?" Lance asked politely feeling the need to be polite.

"Why yes he's my husband. He shall be back soon child. Now how about you and your friends sit and wait with me for him. My name is Keenan. 

Lance gazed at the mats lining the floor, shrugged and sat soon followed by his teammates.

"Loris, are you here?" A familiar voice rung out as a man stepped into the hut. 

"Look who is here, Curry." She waved her hand towards the paladins.  

He nodded his head in greeting " Have you come for your next familiar? " he asked.

"Familiar?" Keith asked. 

"The markings are familiars, young one." Curry said pointing at the snake curled down Lance's arm, head tucked under his wrist.

"I lost my memories I'm sorry" Lance stated stepping forward. 

Curry eyes scanned across Lance and his complains, seeming to look for a lie hidden beneath the surface. His cat like ears twitched as he stepped back and sat beside Lance settling on the mats across from the paladins and besides his wife.

His gaze flicker between the paladins gaze as Lance leaned forward resting his elbow on his knee.  "How did we meet?" He asked and the man chuckled along with his wife. 

"I don't really known but you were younger. Your mother was a amazing woman but your father didn't like me very well. I sen-" 

"Whoa, whoa , whoa what?" Lance said shocked and mind scrambling to understand as it processed he information. 

Keith scooted forward on his ass to be closer to the current storyteller and Lance would have laughed if not for the situation.  Hunk exclaimed and sucked in a breathe.

"Okay, hold it. Please. Please tell me I'm not a alien with adopted parents like some cliché, romance, angsty movie that males you want to rip your eyelids off and-" 

"No child. Please let me explain child please." Curry said holding his hands out in surrender and his wife slipped out of the room. "I was a refugee and I crashes landed on a planet I didn't even existed. Now I was on a planet that had non darkening black clouds, grounds that killed itself. It had colors that flashed before me and I was marveled by its beauty." 

Curry sighed and looked away from Lance. " your mother about hit me that day. I didn't really understand anything at all." Curry chuckled. "I was offered to taken to her home and I didn't refuse. I regret that some much. She tried to kill me in the metal catraption she called a car." He shuddered.

" Okay that's all well and good but what's that gotta do with this.?" Hunk asked.

"Oh right well seemingly you lost your memories so anyways I'm basically your uncle in everything but blood." 

Suddenly the paladins jumped as the cat like creature shifted into a human like shape figure.

"Uncle Ray?" Lance whispered. Hunk gasped.

"Hey kiddo"

 

~•~•~•~

After explaining to the paladins and the princess and her advisor whom the extra visitors were, Lance led his lost uncle which lance was still confused and dizzy cause he went to his uncle's Ray's funeral when he was younger confused on what everyone was crying about he was just sleeping.

Lance was situated between his anchors right  both has tight grip on his hands. Sighing he laid his bread on Shiro's shoulder and linked his finger into Keith's.

Hunk was gazing calculatedly at his uncle and Pidge was on one side of Allura out of her electronics and sat on Allura's other side, was Coran twirling his moustache and huffing every once in a while.

"You have a fucking alien uncle lance!" Pidge exclaimed breaking the silence and making everyone jump.

"Language, Pidge!" Shiro scolded and lance laughed along with everyone else breaking the ice.

"So can we keep them?" Lance asked looking at the princess. 

"Lance!"

Chuckles sounded through the room but it made Lance feel good. 

 

~•~•~•~

Lance turned over at the sudden bright light and  groaned into his pillow. He was so tired, emotionally and physically. 

He barely registered the whooshing sound coming from the door or the nearly silent conversation. Grunted at the suddenly weight on his back pressing his fave deeper into the cushion.

"Urgg" he moaned and laughter sounded in his ear as black hair rubbed smoothingly along it. Lance started to turn back over gasping slightly over lack of oxygen and knocked his boyfriend off the other chuckling in the doorway as a thud recognized  as Keith hitting the floor.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horse dude get it right."

'Well, with the way Shiro was _riding_ you last night Lance I'd say you were needing that hay" 

Keith winked as his boyfriends grew flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos


End file.
